


Everything Sucks (and the World Is Coming Down Around Us)

by American_Oddysey



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: Depression rambling because I cannot stop projecting myself onto this sad old cowboy.





	Everything Sucks (and the World Is Coming Down Around Us)

The Sheriff ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of the bottle, the edges still moist from when he took a sip merely a minute before. His eyes were focused downwards. This was a few days after the ‘agreement,’ that he and Hank had. Like America and the USSR during the cold war. Mutually assured destruction. Both of them were terrible people, terrible to others, terrible to each other, terrible to themselves. It was more to save everyone else, to sacrifice their happiness to abolish what dark loneliness was hidden in the two of them.

So yes, the cowboy guessed it could be taken as ‘dating.’ A very toxic way of dating, but dating nonetheless. They lived together, slept together, worked together, and maybe every once in a while… The Sheriff took another swig of his whiskey. It was born of hate. Nothing more, nothing less.

Taking down the Nexus was going to take more than a few hours. The Sheriff had no qualms with that. As of right now he was a simple bystander in the way of Hank’s plans. That was fine, the Nexus Core was busy, and Phobos was out of his hair, which was so much more than he wanted out of this. Sure, he wasn’t happy, even Phobos’ inevitable demise wouldn’t make him happy, but his life wasn’t a living hell for once, and that was good enough for him.

“If you’re planning on getting absolutely shit-faced, don’t bother coming to bed.” Hank called from inside the apartment. “Shit stinks and I don’t wanna be that close to it.”

“Got it.” The Sheriff stared down at the bottle and let out a small sigh. He’ll put it away for now. He slipped his fingers around the edge off the sliding door, stepping back into the apartment. Cold and gray, like everything else here. At least it was in one piece. He corked the bottle back up and slid the bottle onto the countertop, the glass giving a small clack as it hit the wall.

Hank winced as the Sheriff sat next to him on the couch. “You still smell like shit.”

“Sorry.” The Sheriff said softly, leaning away from Hank as he rested his elbow on the arm of the couch. He stared absently at the T.V.. It wasn’t even on. Hank was just watching a blank screen. The Sheriff didn’t make a move to turn the T.V. on either.

Hank stared at the cowboy, his brow knitted together in frustration. “... What happened to the sassy little shit on the top of the fuckin’ wall?”

The Sheriff took his chin out of his palm, giving Hank a confused look. “... What’dya mean?”

“You’re boring, is what I’m saying,” Hank said bluntly, turning forward again, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat. It was 8 PM, neither of them had plans. The Sheriff was only wearing his coat still because he’d been outside not that long ago. The Sheriff, actually, hasn’t seen Hank take off any of his clothing or tactical gear since the mercenary entered Nexus City. “You were threatening to kill me when I first came here, right? Ready to fight me.”  
“No. I was fully intendin’ on not lettin’ y’ in, Hank.” The Sheriff let out a sigh. “An’ I’m not gonna push my luck with ya. Pretty damn sure you’d shoot me iffin’ I get cocky ‘round ya.”

“If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead already.” Hank huffs. “You’re out of the way, not a threat, and don’t intend on being one. So you’re smart… or cowardly, and my money’s of course on the latter.” He chuckles. “So a little button-pushing isn’t gonna piss me off too much.”  
The Sheriff pursed his lips and looked down at his hands. He absolutely did not trust Hank. “Then take off yer goddamn facemask.” The cowboy found himself saying.

“I said button-pushing, not orders, Shirley.” Hank’s tone of voice immediately dropped to a low growl.

“Yea? An’ we’ve been livin’ together ‘n fuckin’ whenever  _ you _ feel like it, an’ I still ain’t seen yer goddamn face.” The Sheriff shot back.

“I think that’s perfectly fair, since we had this fuckin’ setup before, right? Except it was you.” Hank crosses his arms. “Fifteen years since then, I still don’t know what your name is.”

“I think that’s more of an issue wit’ you not payin’ me any sort’a mind when I’m talkin’ t’ya.” The Sheriff frowned, looking off. “It’s Douglas.” He probably hadn’t told Hank his name at any point, but he could roll with the idea of making the mercenary feel like an asshole for ‘forgetting’ it.

Hank snorted. “‘Douglas,’” This is the reason why the Sheriff never told Hank. “It’s fitting.”

The Sheriff felt his lower eyelid twitch a bit. He stood up, letting out a sigh. “I’m goin’ t’ bed.”

“Wait.” Hank grabbed the cowboy’s wrist, not too roughly. He tries to say something, stopping himself every single time before letting out an exasperated sigh and pulling his red shades off of his face, pulling the cowl back as well. A small crop of buzzed, blonde hair sat atop his head, blue-gray eyes staring down at the floor. Rough, scarred cheeks were tinged red with embarrassment. “There, happy?” He said, the Sheriff couldn’t help but notice the large underbite the mercenary’s canines had, nearly poking out of his mouth when his mouth was closed, even. 

The Sheriff stared for a little bit longer before Hank pulled his hood back over his head. “Stop that.” He grumbled.

“Uh- y-yeah, sorry.” The cowboy apologized, backing away again and making it halfway up the stairs to the loft before pausing. “... Thank you, that does make me feel a lil’ better, Hank.” He says quietly, hoping the mercenary hear him the first time, because there was no way in hell that he was repeating it.


End file.
